Trinity and Triplicity
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: Three weeks passed since Apollo & Athena hooked up, & they've been hiding their relationship status. So in order to have some fun, they have to find a private room. Luckily, the defendant lobby's completely soundproof. Yet that doesn't stop them from getting caught, since Simon actually caught them in their act... So Athena invites him to join. (JustiCykesQuill 3some smut)


**Trinity and Triplicity**

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. However, for Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes, they found solace in each other's presence. Ever since they hooked up with one another, a whole three weeks ago - right after having sex for the first time, stealing each other's virginities - the two defense attorneys are somewhat inseparable. But they found trying to spend some time together quite a task considering that, believe it or not, other than them, Maya and Mr. Wright are the only two who know that they're dating. No one else knows about their relationship status.

"Sigh, this has been bothering me for a while." It was about nine in the evening and they were currently alone in a vacant defendant's lobby after winning a trial, utilizing their time in there to their advantage as Athena was sitting on Apollo's lap with her senior co-worker's arms wrapped around her waist, "You know, Apollo? I've been thinking. Why can't we just tell everyone that we're together? I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

She pouted and sighed, "Seriously, the worst thing that could happen is someone disapproving our relationship status, but that's their problem."

The older defense attorney placed his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, kissing her cheek, "Well... You see, I'm not sure why we're hiding it either." His embrace tightened slightly, "I'll be honest with you, I think this whole keeping our relationship secret thing might be my fault." Really, now? "See, I'm kinda scared about a certain someone finding out about our relationship and threatening to kill me -"

"You're afraid of Simon, aren't you?" Damn. She knows, "I mean, that would be the more logical reason why you would hide it. And I can hear your heart discord telling me that you are. So don't lie."

Athena leaned back, letting herself snuggle up against Apollo, who was pouting, sweating. She simply giggled at his reaction, "Well, you shouldn't be that scared, Apollo! He's not as scary as he looks. And I'm pretty sure he would understand our situation. He's a rational guy."

"I hate to tell you that you might be wrong, but I know he likes you, Athena. More than you think he does." Her senior co-worker sighed. Although he wasn't experienced with detecting someone having feelings for another person, he was well aware that the six foot two tall prosecutor sees Athena more than his mentor's child. He can't just carelessly walk up to him and ask "hey, do you have a crush on Athena?", then use his ability to determine if the guy was lying. However, Apollo had consulted the Internet for assistance; he can pick up on the small details, and Simon has been exhibiting all of the signs which indicate that he does like Athena... Well, if he's going off of what that ask website listed - which he is.

First of all, he noticed that after the phantom ordeal, the man wants to be around the young defense attorney on an almost constant basis. Recently, he has been asking her to drop by his place more often, and Athena was more than willing to visit. Apollo feared that they might have done more things than just socialize, but considering that he debunked that theory himself in the Wright Anything Agency's restroom, he had nothing to worry about on that aspect. Even so, he knew that there was more than meets the eye when a man keeps asking a girl to come over repeatedly.

Secondly, the twisted samurai is increasingly becoming more physical with the girl. As in, he's been touching her on the shoulder, moving closer to her, looking at her, making eye contact, getting interested in her psychology talk - okay, Apollo is guilty of that as well, but he was trying to do it because he likes her. Now look where he is - he's actually dating Athena.

Furthermore, and lastly, Simon is being especially overprotective of her. After the phantom incident, and before Apollo started dating his younger co-worker, the insomniac prosecutor would give him the stink eye whenever the defense attorney would try to get physically close to Athena. (Probably because Apollo blamed the girl for killing his best friend, and Simon might have doubts that the defense attorney would try to have his revenge on her or something like that.) Now that he's dating the girl, he has to hold himself back from making any physical contact with her whenever the towering prosecutor is around.

With all of this (observational) evidence, the defense attorney has every right to believe that Simon is interested in Athena, "Look, I know he sees you more than just a platonic friend. Now that I think about it, I guess it's my fault that we're keeping it a secret."

Apollo scratched the back of his head with an awkward grin, "I'm just saying that Prosecutor Blackquill is that kind of guy who might kill me if I get too close to you."

"Bah, that's nonsense." The younger defense attorney had to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's silly remarks. She knows Simon better than him, and she's well aware that the prosecutor is simply misunderstood, "Like I said, I'm sure he'd understand our current relationship status once we tell him. Meaning, we have nothing to worry about..."

Turning around to straddle her senior co-worker, Athena stared into Apollo's eyes with a grin of desire on her face, "And in the meantime..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting her lip in subliminal seduction, "I think it's time to take the defendant lobby's soundproof walls to the test and have a little fun? What do you say?"

Apollo's face burned red at the way his girlfriend tempted him like that, "Hmm. I'm not sure if we can do it here."

Although the defense attorney is writhing in anticipation to spend some quality time with Athena, after getting caught by the boss and the boss' girlfriend, he had his doubts. However, considering that Mr. Wright's office is a no-no after the last (and first) time they did it, and that due to ambiguous reasons, their place is out of the question, it would be difficult to get another chance to have sex without anyone disrupting them. So with that said, there are no valid excuses over why the two attorneys shouldn't take this golden opportunity to their advantage. Besides, they're currently in the defendant lobby, which is indeed soundproof, so they can holler all they want, and no one's gonna hear them this time, "... Ah, fuck it. Why not?"

"Well said, hmm hmm." Athena playfully giggled before their lips clashed into a passionate kiss. She purred in satisfaction the moment the older defense attorney hoisted her up and gently laid her right on top of the wooden desk. Apollo stopped for a minute to take the girl's boots off and tug on her black leggings, slowly pulling it down, "So we're just gonna jump right into that now, are we?"

"Oh, but you were the one who said we should have fun. Are you saying I should stop?" Her boyfriend chuckled, teasing her, "Or are you just egging me on?"

Once more, they crashed their lips, intertwining, osculating. Apollo's hands continue to pull down Athena's leggings along with her panties, drawing a quiet moan from a sigh of delight, and a silent chuckle from her senior co-worker, "I'd take that as a yes."

He began to unbutton his waistcoat as he undoes his pants, pulling it down to his mid-thigh, "I don't think we should undress entirely."

"Aww. You're right on that bit." The younger defense attorney was disheartened, "But you know, I'd still like some skin, if you know what I mean?" Athena gave a sly grin, reaching for Apollo's tie, "It would be a shame if I can't let the girls go. It'll be hard to breathe with my bra on... And..."

She bit her thumb, seductively gazing at him with her blue, sultry stare, before she whispered under her breath in an eager voice, " _It would be a shame if you couldn't see them, Apollo..._ "

* * *

The hallway was dark, empty, and not a single person was there except for Prosecutor Simon Blackquill, who was sitting on a bench, silent. Since Taka got sick after eating a dead rabbit, the man was forced to prosecute alone, much to his dismay. And after the real killer was arrested, the defendant and the rest of the courtroom ensemble had already exited the courthouse, while Simon was left feeling somewhat defeated. However, he understood that it's not about winning or losing - he's not worried about that. But what he is worried about are the whereabouts of a certain defense attorney, 'Where is she?'

It was already a quarter to ten in the evening, well after the trial had finished. He assumed that she could have went to the restroom, but that would be a childish speculation. And at this hour, Simon feared that Athena might have died or passed out, because she hasn't picked her phone up. When he called, it immediately went to voicemail, implying that she just turned it off. Yet it wasn't like her to turn her phone off; therefore, it was a sign that something was amiss, and he had to find her as soon as possible.

Standing up, he walked through the hallway, heading for the defendant lobbies. That was his best guess as Athena certainly wouldn't be in the courtroom since the doors are locked - and like what had been previously mentioned, the restroom would be a silly place to hang around in for more than an hour. And after less than a minute of walking he finally arrived at the defendant lobbies closest to the courtroom where the trial was held. Opening the door to the first lobby, he made a quick glance inside. To his loss, it was empty. The TV was off, no one sleeping on the couch - nobody. Simon sighed in disappointment, "She's not here -"

" _Ah!_ "

Although it was quiet, he cut his words short when he picked up a faint sound resonating from the other defendant lobby, "..." He made no hesitation to rush out of the room, and head to the one adjacent to it. Carefully, he listened for any further sounds to come from the lobby. To his luck, the same noise could be heard once again, giving him slight hope that Athena was in there. As silently as he could, the prosecutor turned the doorknob, slowly opening the wooden door.

Peering through the tiny crack, he noticed that to his relief, Athena was inside... However, his relief was not long-lived as relief was immediately replaced with paralyzing trepidation. Trepidation created by the spectacle occurring inside of that defendant lobby...

'No...' Simon was wholly mortified by the sight to behold. By what his dark eyes could comprehend from the scene he was looking at, the prosecutor realized that Athena was lying down on a table, flat on her back. Widget was gone, and Athena's white dress shirt was unbuttoned. Her bra was gone too, tossed aside carelessly like a torn aegis, revealing her large, supple, pillowing breasts daintily bouncing in a rhythmic motion. Her yellow skirt and her black leggings were hanging off of her right foot, along with her panties, leaving her completely bare from the waist down.

The striking look on her face is that of what can only be described as sheer agony. Her eyes are shut tightly, her mouth ajar, teeth clenched, fists balled, body drenched in perspiration, and tears running down her vibrantly blushing cheeks. He has absolutely no idea what the hell was happening to her and why the young defense attorney looked like she was in pain. That is, until he realizes that there is someone else in the room.

It was that defense attorney, Apollo Justice. A man who he battled against in the courtroom, and a man five years older than Athena. Just a few hours ago he defeated him in court, now here he is, waistcoat and button up shirt completely unbuttoned, with his pants and boxers pulled down to his mid-thigh, exposing half of his backside. Simon could hear him loudly uttering the girl's name over and over again in short, heavy breaths, along with what he could assume is a devious grin on his face.

And that wasn't even the worst part. The defense attorney's hands are clasping onto Athena's hips; his body completely soaked in his own sweat created by the momentum of long, hard strides, thrusting himself deep inside of the young defense attorney's womanhood. Simon could hear him lasciviously moaning, "Mmm... Athena... I love you..." as his right hand nonchalantly grabs the girl's left breast, calling out a shaky whimper from her shuddering lips.

With this visual information, Simon can safely assume that Apollo was sexually assaulting the young defense attorney. However, notwithstanding his desire to save the girl from the erotic defilement of her youth, he had to hold himself back from bursting into the room to kill that vile bastard for touching her in the most intimate place. Because the instant he paused to take a better look at Athena's face, he immediately realized that she was definitely and incontestably taking ribald, sexual satisfaction whilst the man persists on ravishing her young body. In fact, she actually pulled Apollo to a passionate kiss, deeply sinking into each other's lips, saying "Mmm" in delight, as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Simon struggled to convince himself that she was drugged, since a headstrong girl like her won't be enamored by any silly Casanova's beguiling enchantment. But he can't deny the truth. Athena did, and willfully capitulated to this man's attorney charms, letting him philander her with her consent.

To listen to his mentor's precious child mewling and moaning... To hear Metis Cykes' beloved daughter purring "Oh!", "Mmm!", and "Ah!"... To see the young eighteen year old girl enjoying herself in lewd, lascivious pleasures while her body is being ravished by a man - it was above and beyond unbelievable. And that salacious mien on her face struck him like a bolt of lightning. Simon could feel his throat dry and his pride crumble.

Deep within his soul, he cares for his mentor's beloved daughter like she was his younger sister... But even deeper than that, he actually has feelings for her. It was killing him in the inside to see the girl who he has feelings for yielding herself to a man five years her senior, relishing each and every second he enthralled and violated her young womanhood. He felt a katana puncture his heart when he saw Athena throwing her head back, shouting "YES!" in lusty joy.

The prolonged misery was unbearable, torturing him down to his core, eternizing an engraved image in his mind - the appalling tableau of his mentor's precious daughter in the act of lewd debauchery. The prosecutor wanted - no - The prosecutor begged himself to stop this tormentation. He was sure that Athena was a virgin prior to this atrocious, barbaric _Țepeș_ erotically impaling her youth. This has to stop. It must. But no matter how hard he tries to step one foot inside of the room, he was paralyzed. And he can't look away from this horrifyingly obscene tribulation.

Unbeknownst to his conscious mind, observing Athena being sexually enraptured by Apollo had unconsciously affected him. The prosecutor felt the pang of jealousy sting him, and it took him a few seconds before he became aware that he had been getting hard at the sight of this exhibition. As he looked down, the stark realization of his sinful erection further lacerated the prosecutor's already tormented soul. He felt nothing but utter shame at how he was aroused by the sight of the girl, the one who he cared deeply for, taking solace in another man thrilling her body... Once again, all Simon could do was watch in horror as the two defense attorneys carry on their passionate rapture, 'Why?'

* * *

"Ah!" Athena's eyes went wide open to the loud, echoing discord of misery sounding all too familiar to ignore. That discord. It was Simon, 'Oh no.'

Even though she was still indulging in the sensation of Apollo thrusting his cock inside her, she cannot disregard the fact that Simon is currently, actively watching her have sex. The first thing she thought was, 'Oh god, he's watching us! Someone's watching us!' And the second thought being, 'I can't believe it.'

And the closer she listened to the discord of the man's heart, she discovered that Apollo was actually right, 'Oh my god. Simon.' Yet as much as she wanted to run over to him and apologize - then ask him to forget what he saw - the young woman couldn't stop enjoying her senior co-worker pleasuring her, "AH!" Athena has to tell her boyfriend that they were caught in the act, "Apollo. Mmm. Come here."

The older defense attorney lowered himself, deeply kissing his junior co-worker before he looked into her eyes, curious about what she had to say, "What is it?"

"I need. You. To. Ah!" She threw her head back to moan, "I need to tell you something. Mmm. Please." Wrapping her arms around Apollo's neck, she brought him close, whispering into his ear as quietly as she could, "Don't - Don't look at the door, because Simon. Simon is watching us."

And like that, he could feel the sharp pang of fear stab him in the back with a blunt knife. Apollo wanted to scream in sheer terror at the revelation that Prosecutor Simon Blackquill, the twisted samurai - a man capable of killing him with only one hand - is just looking through the door, watching him, a simple defense attorney, passionately make love with the girl the prosecutor cares greatly for. Nevertheless, Apollo continued to plunge his cock in and out of his girlfriend's pussy. He understood that he might get killed at any given second; however, he was too preoccupied with someone more important - yet it was still difficult to ignore Simon's presence, "I - I won't. I don't want to look. But what should - Mmm... Ngh... What should we do?"

"I - I don't know." Athena closed her eyes, trying to think a solution to this problem. She knew that the prosecutor was feeling absolute agony watching her and her boyfriend fornicating on a defendant lobby desk, yet she was aware that there was a discord of not only suffering coming from Simon's heart, there was a hidden discord of lustful jealousy, 'Simon. You - You're jealous. And you - You want in, don't you?'

She puckered her lips, mentally evaluating possibility of having sex with Simon, 'Well. It can be done. Maybe.'

Athena had to admit that the guy is quite attractive, but she's not necessarily interested in him. In addition, she would technically be cheating on Apollo, who Athena actually loves both intimately and personally. Still, her boyfriend was right. Simon does want more from her, 'This is difficult. I don't know what to do.'

The young defense attorney bit her lower lip, trying to come up with a way to placate Simon's pain while ultimately satisfy all three of them. All three of them. Three, 'Oh my god.'

Athena blushed feverishly at that thought, 'What the fuck am I thinking about?! A threesome?!' Her eyes went wide at her own "rationalization." How in the name of hell did she come up with having a threesome? 'Dammit.' Now she had no choice but to think about it.

The idea of having sex with both Apollo and Simon is rather - actually - very risky. First things first, Athena has a boyfriend, which is Apollo. Letting him watch her having sex with another man right in front of him is quite an unfaithful and immoral move on her part. Second of all, she's thinking about having a goddamn threesome. She's only had sex twice, if you count right now. Therefore, a threesome is way too much for her. And last but not least, Athena is not interested in seeing any quarreling going on between the two attorneys, 'I don't know.'

Going off of the logical route, a threesome would be difficult to pull off. However, she had to be honest - there is some benefit with it. A sexual benefit.

'Well, the longer I think about it. I have to admit, that would be outre.' Quite indeed. The thought of getting it on with two men at the same time in an unholy attorney trinity certainly is kinky. Athena had to purr at such an obscene prospect.

"Come up with anything? Ngh." Apollo asked, not stopping his slow, easy thrusts. He saw a moment of eureka in the girl's eyes, thinking she might have thought of a wise plan, which he secretly hoped was her telling him to ignore Simon and continue with their lovemaking, "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah." Athena's breathing got heavier, and there was a look of tantalizing, lewd anticipation on her face, "This - This may - This may sound completely insane."

His girlfriend gritted her teeth trying to keep her composure, "But I'd like to - Mmm. Call him over, and join us."

"What?" Did she just say that? "You mean. Invite him to join in?"

His younger co-worker nodded, winking, licking her lips. This left Apollo completely without words at what she meant by letting the prosecutor jump in, "You - Ngh. You want to have a threeway?"

Just saying that sent a shiver throughout his entire body, "I - I don't know what to say." Apollo had to contemplate Athena's intention to pull a threesome, and fast, because he's been holding himself back from climaxing, "Athena, you do realize that - Gh!"

He stopped to groan, 'Damn.' To him, this was crazy. Letting Prosecutor Blackquill have sex with his girlfriend? That would be uncouth, unfair, and just plain wrong, "Hmm."

Yet knowing Athena, he can understand the basis of her reasoning behind it. She can literally hear Simon's heart screaming in jealousy, and the girl does seem to feel guilty that she might have caused him pain. A ménage à trois might solve the prosecutor's woes, while still letting Apollo be part of the action. Plus, he can't help but admit that there is something kinky about having a threesome, "I - I guess we can."

"R - Really?" To her surprise, he actually agreed with her proposal for a threesome, "That's great - Ah!"

She flung her head back as she moaned at the top of her lungs, losing her repose the split second she said her last word. It might have been out of anger, but Athena was almost sent to heaven the instant Apollo forcefully rammed all seven inches of his length inside of her with great speed and much strength. Within the fits of exaltation and erotic rapture, the young defense attorney mewled, groaned and screamed, ready to thrash in the delight of pleasure, incapable of saying words other than curtailed whimpers borne from the older defense attorney's deep thrusts.

"Athena, I'll let him join. But promise me - Ngh. You'll still be mine. Please." Her boyfriend grunted under a stressed exhale. The older defense attorney then crashed his lips into the girl's, passionately kissing her, hoping she still loves him. Judging by how her response to his worries was an equally desirous, passion wild, earnest kiss, he already knew the answer, "Athena. I trust you."

"Mmm." The girl nodded, "Turn me over. It'll make it easier to talk to him."

She slowly urged him to flip her around, letting her press her bare chest up against the warm, moist wood surface of the table, damp from her own sweat. Suddenly, her muscles tensed, and there was a thick rush of euphoria surging through her body the instant Apollo flipped her over. Doing her pussy from behind - or in urban terms, doggy-style - sent a sting of a new, unfamiliar ecstasy, forcing her to arch her back, jerk her head backwards, writhing and moaning loud enough to echo in the lobby from this foreign pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile, looking from behind the door, Simon winced at what he just saw, and his fingers felt nerveless at the shock. As if ravishing her while she was on her back wasn't already obscene enough, now the bastard flipped her over, heaving and plunging himself inside of the girl from behind like they were two savage dogs copulating. He balled up his fist, still gawking in jealous horror, his mind muddled with conflicting thoughts on whether he should act and sweep Athena away from Apollo, or if he should remain helpless to the sight of tormentation.

Simon's breath felt heavy, his shameful erection still pressing up against the fabric of his pants, and he could feel every muscle fiber stiffen, 'Athena... Why are you letting him do this to you? ... Why?'

On the spur of the moment, despite not making a single sound, and as if he knew he was here all along, Apollo turned his head to look right into Simon's dark, exhausted eyes. In the defense attorney's stare was a look of sly, patronizing condescension; on his face was a plastered, ribald grin as he continues to ravage the younger girl's womanhood.

Then, out of all the horrific tribulations Simon had to endure, this bastard, not taking his eyes off of the prosecutor, decided to latch his hands onto both of Athena's large, pulchritudinous, magnificent breasts, pulling her up close to his body, placing delicate kisses on her neck as she carries on with her lascivious moaning. That goddamn man is deliberately tormenting him even more. And what's worse is that Athena actually turned her head over to look at him as well. She, too, knows that the prosecutor has been watching the show for a while. But of course - the girl can hear Simon's misery from a mile away.

All of a sudden, the unexpected happened, completely taking the insomniac prosecutor aback. He was unsure whether he was hallucinating or not, but from what he saw, the two defense attorneys were actually coaxing him to come over. Athena waved her hand at him, still bearing that wanton look on her face, "Simon... I know you're there. Come in."

Now this time he knew he wasn't hearing voices or seeing things as even Athena was asking him to go in. To see them try to persuade him to come inside confused the prosecutor even more, and Simon was unsure what to do. Should he stay paralyzed where he stands, or should he enter the lobby?

"Simon, come in. I know you're there. Mmm..." That look on her face - the depraved, carnal look on both of the defense attorneys' faces, "Please. Don't hide. Come in -"

" _You know you want to._ "

With as much energy his body could muster, Simon opened the door. He now had a full view of the licentious spectacle, forcing him to cringe. He noticed that the two defense attorneys' enduring, sudoriferous sex drenched both of their bodies with warm perspiration. The girl's soft, plentiful, plush breasts were clutched and delicately squeezed by Apollo's hands. The young defense attorney was biting her right index finger in delight, with her left hand caressing the older defense attorney's cheek. And out of all the things he thought were obscenely lewd, Simon felt absolutely reprobated that his eyes fixate involuntarily at the palpable, erotic impalement of Athena's womanhood.

"Prosecutor Blackquill." The older defense attorney called for the prosecutor's attention, not pausing the steady rhythm of his solid upward thrusts inside of the girl, "I - I can see. I can that you're not pleased."

As if he wanted to taunt Simon about his visible humiliation, Apollo gave one forceful thrust, causing Athena to moan loudly and practically collapse on the wood desk, breathing heavily. The prosecutor wanted to slice the defense attorney's neck at that point, yet the shock still paralyzed him. And Apollo realized that he just barely escaped death at that very moment, slowing his thrusts into the girl, trying not to anger the prosecutor even more than he already was, "Look, this - This isn't what it looks like. Just. Give me a second to explain."

Simon was reluctant to believe anything he said, but in the effort to help clarify his worries, he decided that it was time to confront the situation head on, and not stay silent, "Fine, Justice-dono. Please explain."

"A - Actually. I'll explain it." Athena, currently slumped on the desk with her breasts firmly pressed onto the dampened wood, gazed right at the prosecutor, continuing to blush and tremble at the fact that the older defense attorney is still plunging his length in and out of her, "Simon, please. Don't get angry at Apollo. He's not hurting me. We're not doing this to tease you."

She paused to moan, trying to gain some composure, "Simon, Apollo and I. We're together." What? "We're dating. And. Mmm... A little bit more."

Unbelievable. So all this time, those two are actually together? Who knew? And consequently, this current spectacle of sex going on between the two defense attorneys, right in front of his eyes, is simply a normal couple making love in a bawdy, salacious way. But even so, this does not change the fact that that man bent the girl over and continues to ravage her body right in front of him. Furthermore, it does not change the fact that he sexually defiled his mentor's beloved, precious daughter, "Why, pray tell, did you ask me to come and watch you be ravished by that man? Are you sure you two aren't doing this on purpose to taunt me?"

"No. Prosecutor Blackquill." Apollo used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, "See, I agreed with Athena's decision. She wanted to invite you over."

"In - Invite?" He was shocked. Athena invited him over? "What do you mean by that? You invited me to watch you?"

"Not entirely. I wouldn't say 'watch'. Because I noticed that you were jealous." The young defense attorney's breathing got heavier by the second. Then, like clockwork, her face contorted back to libertine amusement, chuckling lowly as she smiled, licking her lips. She was clearly salivating from lascivious pleasure and thirst. Using her left index finger, she promptly points at the tent formed by Simon's disgraceful erection, "And... I can tell that you - You wanna join in, do you?"

Biting her lower lip, she moans, cocking her head back to stare into the prosecutor's eyes, with her piercing blue gaze, "Like Apollo said, I wanted to invite you to join. I feel guilty that you're - Mmnh. Left out. It would be a shame if I don't let you join the fun. It would be a shame for me, too, you know?"

"Athena." It was then Simon realizes that the young defense attorney did not just ask him to stand and watch their debauchery; she deliberately solicited him to have sex with her, 'You want to have sex with me, do you?'

He was speechless. Utterly, completely speechless. How could the girl he cared about, a girl he thought was headstrong, vivacious, and brilliant could stoop so low to devolve into this thirsty, ratchet, depraved animal begging him for his manhood? He could blame that damn defense attorney, but Apollo is not the only guilty party, 'Why did this happen to you?'

He balled his fist, torn from his sense of reality about this situation. Simon had no idea what to do. His moral integrity tells him that he should stop this debauched madness, yet looking down once more, and looking deep into his immoral desires, the prosecutor was captivated by Athena's temptress enticement. So, then, what should he do? The answer is to give in, "Fine. _You got me._ "

* * *

Following Athena's orders, Simon carefully sat on the wood table with his black and white coat tossed to the side. It felt odd without it, but he shook it off, ignoring it as simply the feeling caused by taking off something commonplace. His stare was fixated at Athena, whose hands are slithering from his knees, traveling upward, with a look of sexual hungry eagerness in her blue eyes.

Behind her was Apollo. After taking a break from his long lived thrusting to change condoms, he resumed, gently inserting himself inside of the younger defense attorney's womanhood, making slow, careful thrusts, forcing a moan of delight out of the girl's glossy pink lips. She continued letting her hands travel up as they reached the fabric tent, before her right hand lightly grazes Simon's erection. His only reaction was to grunt loudly, gritting his teeth. To think that at any given time now she would pleasure him - he can't foresee the outcome of this event.

"Relax. Don't be so tense." Her visible thirst escalated dramatically, "Let's make things easier."

Athena slowly unbuckles his belt, gingerly undoing a single button right before she unzips his pants, just about ready to unsheathe his erection from the cloth shackles, "Tell me, Simon. I'm curious. You ever had sex before?"

Her question was answered with the prosecutor shaking his head, slightly embarrassed at his lack of experience, looking away from her in mild humiliation, "Being in prison for seven years makes such things difficult, Athena."

The prosecutor sighed, trying not to maintain eye contact, slightly blushing, "I would rather not talk about it."

"Prosecutor Blackquill. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Apollo smiled, despite his continuous movement, thrusting in and out of the younger defense attorney, "Besides, she'll help you out with that, so no need to worry about it - Nngh!" He grunted as Athena tensed up her lower body.

Simon remained without words, only a dry throat and a fixed stare at the girl who had already managed to peel through enough fabric, uncovering his erect cock. With lustful hunger in her blue gaze, Athena clutched it in her hand, eliciting a loud gasp from the prosecutor's shock. Now that she literally had him in her grasp, he realized that he has absolutely no chance to escape. A part of him, however, is agonizing in ignominious, carnal anticipation, forcing him to clench his fists in an effort to pacify his impure desires.

Hastily, Athena places her lips on the tip of Simon's erection. Then, in one swift motion, she completely takes him whole, giving no proper time for him to react as she bobs her head in a lengthy up and down motion. The young defense attorney hums and moans in amusement, sending a pulse down the prosecutor's length. As for said prosecutor, he nearly bit his tongue at this foreign sensation, cocking his head back, clenching his teeth.

Apollo accelerated his thrusts, picking up momentum, inciting his girlfriend to purr more from being lavishly, sexually enthralled in both ends. His grip on her waist slightly tightens, holding the girl in place while he thoroughly plunges his cock deep inside of her in a rhythmic sequence. He groans at the way he could feel her tighten from pure, blissful euphoria.

At this point, it can't be denied that without a shadow of doubt, inside of the defendant lobby, late at night, Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and Apollo Justice are partaking in a lewd consummation. These three attorneys are engaging in a ménage à trois, a sinful trinity, an immoral triplicity of sex - a goddamn threesome. Just thinking about this sent a cold shot throughout Simon's veins, yet he had no choice but to accept reality... And when the prosecutor had finally accepted this fact, he understood that it was time to let his libidinous edacity take full control of him.

Gently placing his hand on Athena's head, Simon assists the girl's motion while she continues to work his length, sucking him, devouring him, and his cheeks burn red the instant he felt a foreign sensation of thrill. Those lonely nights he spent with his hand will forever pale in comparison to this moment. The feeling of her pleasuring him like that is beyond incredible; never in his life had he felt the pure force of unadulterated, sexual satisfaction. Consequently, it was a bit too much for him to handle in one sitting, "Ngh!"

Without any given warning, Athena felt a thick, viscous liquid fill the inside of her mouth. Recognizing the fluid's familiar texture, she immediately realized that Simon had cummed. Out of reflex, she promptly took his cock right out of her mouth, swallowing his cum, noticing that it had an indescribably different flavor than when she tasted Apollo's semen. The young defense attorney wiped the excess off of her chin before licking her lips in amusement.

On the other hand, Simon was biting his right hand while his face blushed pink, covered in sweat from his embarrassment over his severe lack of composure. He tried to avoid any eye contact with either defense attorneys, looking away from them.

"You came, didn't you?" Apollo was quick to notice the prosecutor's look of embarrassed distress, "I'll take that silence as a yes."

"Don't make fun of him. It's his first time. Ah! Not everyone can last as long as you can." His girlfriend turned around to scowl at him, quivering, still enjoying his forward thrusts inside of her, "You know what? Since you obviously had enough fun with m - me... Mmm... How about we play fair and let him have his turn?"

The older defense attorney was a bit disheartened to stop, but he had to let the prosecutor have his shot. Plus, it's already been three whole weeks since the last time he got a blow job, and Apollo has to admit that he wants to change things up a little. Taking himself out of Athena, he shrugged, nodding his head in approval while he helped the girl back on her feet, "Sure. Fine. Why not?"

Hearing those words made Simon feel even more awkward than he already does. He could literally feel his cheeks swelter feverishly at the thought that he would finally lose his virginity - and to Athena, no less. Simply imagining it made it difficult for him to breathe, as if he was up in the sky, high above the tallest mountain. His hands began to shiver the longer he thought about it.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, here." Apollo tossed a small foil object at the prosecutor as he swiftly snatched it from mid-air, prior to looking at in confusion. That puzzled look on his face worried him. The defense attorney crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, wondering if the man knew what it even was, "I hope you know how to put a condom on, because I don't want you to get my girlfriend pregnant."

"Don't treat me like a child, Justice-dono. I know what it is, and I know how to put it on." Simon stood up while carefully opening the foil packaging, taking out the rubber-like condom out of it. Carefully, he slid it on his erection, making sure that it was on properly, "And I can promise you that I don't have any interest in impregnating Athena either."

"Good. At least we don't have to worry about child support. Now stop fighting, both of you." The girl scowled at her two sexual partners, hoping they would save the quarreling for later. Once she had finally got their attention, she crossed her arms, biting her thumb with an expression of lust in her stare, aching for them to make haste and quench her wanton thirst, "I would love it if you two would hurry things up. Don't keep me waiting."

Luckily for her, the two attorneys immediately quelled their bickering the moment they saw that hunger in her blue eyes, and without any hesitation, they switched places. Apollo propped himself up and sat on the table. At the same time, the towering prosecutor moves behind Athena as she bends over, pulling the condom off of her boyfriend's cock and sucking it, ready to be satisfied by both of them once more.

At first, all Simon could do was just gawk at the sight to behold. Now that she was bent over, he had a full view of the young defense attorney's youthful, pink womanhood. It was rather moist due to her arousal, as well as the result of the earlier ravishment by the other man; however, it looked as if she was still untouched, almost virginal. Her body is nothing short of enticing, 'I can't believe I'm doing this to her.'

Biting his lower lip and closing his dark, exhausted eyes out of sinfully immoral anticipation, the prosecutor took his erection with his right hand, delicately pressing it on Athena's pussy, causing him to grunt in mild shock. And by virtue of what he was about to do to his mentor's precious daughter, Simon's final words - his final apology, uttered under his heavy breath, was a silent whisper of sincere, guilt-ridden atonement, "... Metis Cykes, _forgive me_."

With one strong shove, Simon forcefully rammed himself deep inside the young defense attorney, losing his virginity whilst defiling Athena's body. He could only throw his head back, groaning, feeling her tense up from his thrust. His hands grab her by her waist, plunging his entire length in her, making her yelp and arch her back. The instant she yelled, Simon halts himself, fearing he could have hurt the girl, "Athena I'm sorry -"

"You're hurting her, dammit!" Apollo was not pleased at how the prosecutor made his girlfriend scream in pain, slamming his fist on the wood desk in anger, "Slow down! -"

"It's okay. I'm fine. I - I'm fine!" Athena shook her head vigorously. An eager gaze in her eyes and a bright red blush on her cheeks made it evident that she actually enjoyed the prosecutor's rough thrust, "Don't stop, Simon... Please..."

"You..." He could feel himself get harder at her request. The way she begs for him like that is more than enough of an invitation for him to continue ravaging her young body. Taking a deep breath, Simon began where he left off, driving every inch of his length inside of her, followed by short, quick thrusts.

Throwing her head back and hollering at the top of her lungs in a throe of lusty satisfaction, the girl wantonly licked her lips, taking her boyfriend's erection as she completely downed him whole. The sheer pleasure of Simon's hard thrusting and the satisfaction of sucking Apollo's hard cock - it felt beyond sinfully euphoric. And she noticed a hand gently placed on her head, lightly pushing her head down. Athena sped up, bobbing her head up and down the older defense attorney's length, dragging out a bellowing moan from his Chords of Steel. With much skill, she used her index finger to massage the tip of his cock in clockwise circular motions while her tongue licks his shaft.

As for Simon, he further hastened his heavy thrusts, nearly lunging his hips forward, right at the young defense attorney's firm ass, pounding his length inside of her womanhood in a uniform rhythm. The prosecutor could feel himself getting sucked in closer to her. It was if her body had its own gravitational pull. Looking slightly to his left, he stared at Athena's supple, plentiful breasts gracefully bouncing in complement to his own motions. He had to admit, they truly are divine.

In the heat of the moment, Athena urged Apollo to shift a bit closer to her, carefully placing his erection between her tits, pushing them together with her hands, moving them up and down, and licking the exposed tip of his cock. The feeling of her soft, plush breasts enveloping his cock like that rendered Apollo completely speechless. His mere reaction was to cover his mouth and roll his head back, muttering incoherent words at the sheer sting of thrill. The only recognizable word he could say was a curse under his breath, "Fuck..."

"Mmm." Athena moaned the second she realized that the prosecutor grabbed her by her hips, lifting her up and giving him further leverage to hammer his length deeper inside of her. Tears form in the corner of her eyes at the titillation from the speed and strength of his thrusts. Her voice trembles at his erotic touch, she whimpers at the sweet, lewd rapture given to her by both men, and she quivers at the jolt of indescribable pleasure running through her veins, purring "YES!" while she continues to work Apollo's length with her breasts.

With every second that progressed, Simon felt like he was close to heaven. Losing his virginity and having sex with the girl whom he cares for - normally, he would abhor the thought of even attempting such things. But now that he's experiencing it right then and there, in the flesh, all he wants is to prolong this ambrosial exaltation as long as his body could let him, "Athena."

The girl moans in response to her name. Her muscles tense up, and her breathing got heavier, stressed after the copious amounts of pleasure and ecstasy her body receives from both ends. In fact, she was ready to come at this continuous besiegement of sexual satisfaction and passion wild thrill. She tossed her head back, clenching her teeth, eyes shut, and softly mewling both Apollo's and Simon's names in erotic satisfaction. Tears rolled down her cheeks while her body twitched - she was already an inch away from coming, maybe even closer. Once again, Athena whimpers from her approaching, imminent orgasm.

And for the two older attorneys, they, too, are ready to hit their climaxes. Simon is not a man with a lot of composure, and Apollo has been enduring Athena's breasts pleasuring him for long enough. And they both are well aware that once they hit a certain point, resisting the desire to cum would be futile, since there's only so much either of them could take.

With as much force as he could give, Simon thrusts deep inside of the girl, gritting his teeth, feeling the balmy drops of sweat drip off of his forehead and down to his chin. He could feel the rush of exhilaration blazing through his veins, igniting a warm sensation in the lower half of his body. Pressure was building up by the millisecond, and the prosecutor knew that he was going to cum at any given moment. He wanted to perpetuate this cycle of euphoria; nonetheless, knowing his limits, there was no use in cloistering his urges.

In a fraction of a heartbeat, Apollo and Simon grunted in unison, tossing their heads back as Athena could feel them cum inside of her - and in the midst their climax, she lets herself go, orgasming along with them. Warm, viscous fluid shoots inside of her mouth as she recognized the familiar flavor of her boyfriend's semen brushing her taste buds. Although the prosecutor was wearing a condom, she could still feel the sensation of his cum. Her only reaction to this synchronous act of intimate release was cry out in fulfilled sexual delight, ready to collapse from the passionate tribulation of divine, ribald pleasure...

And there are no words in any language that could describe the power of this pure, unadulterated force of _delectation_.

* * *

"Phew, glad we managed to clean that up! Seems like the desk's perfectly spotless, and so is the floor. It's a tad bit musty in the room, but I'm sure it'll settle down, sooner or later." Athena, fully dressed (yet somewhat sweaty), turned to look at the incredibly tired attorneys who are currently sitting on the couch, absolutely drenched in their own perspiration and breathing heavily. Their exhaustion was rather disappointing for her, crossing her arms and fiddling with her crescent moon earring, "Wow, you guys are already out of breath?"

"Yes. Well, I know am." Apollo, trying not to keel over from lack of oxygen, took a deep breath in and out, wiping a drop of sweat off his cheek, "Sorry. I just feel completely drained."

"As am I." Simon was reclining back on the sofa, quietly staring at the ceiling. His arms were folded, biting a feather in his mouth, "I need some time to rest after... That."

The young defense attorney simply rolled her eyes and giggled in slight amusement. For a few seconds, she took some time to ponder about what just happened several minutes ago. To think that she managed to have a threesome with both Apollo and Simon in an unholy attorney trinity is somewhat unbelievable for her. Sure, Athena realized that it was difficult for the prosecutor to bring himself to have sex with her. Sure, she still prefers her boyfriend by default and personal interest. Yet she had to admit, that was one hell of an amazing, kinky night of erotic debauchery.

And from the "wise" words of E.L. James, her "inner goddess has a satisfied grin over her face." ... Actually, now that the girl thought about it, that quote actually made sense in context. I mean, she does share her name with an actual goddess from Greek mythos. And when she thought about it even more, she can't help but chuckle at how her thoughts went from debauchery to Fifty Shades of Grey excerpts, 'Pfft, my inner goddess is most definitely pleased.'

Yet the instant she stopped her small fit of giggles, things got a bit awkward when a moment of silence fell upon them. The levels of discomfort in the room skyrocketed, and everyone refrained from making any eye contact. Luckily, it was abruptly broken when Simon stood up off the couch, fixed his clothes and looked at both of the defense attorneys with a placid, yet stern glare, "I have to leave... And so should you two. It's late, and I have a trial scheduled for tomorrow..."

Oh yeah, they forgot about the time. Apollo turned to check the clock on the wall and realized that it was already half past eleven - or 11:30 in the goddamn evening, "Well, that's just great. Guess it's time to get out of here before someone finds us."

The defense attorney, walking over to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Our boss won't be happy if we're late tomorrow. After a certain incident, Mr. Wright got rather strict with time."

"Hmph. I see." The prosecutor slowly nods, and he could feel himself getting exhausted the longer he stood idle. At this hour and with the amount of energy he had left, it would be a wise decision for him to return home as soon as possible, "I best be going. Like I said, you two should leave the courthouse as well. Other prosecutors aren't as lenient as I am when it comes to late night loitering."

Quietly, he turned around, facing the door, ready to leave the lobby; however, not without stopping mid-step to bid a proper farewell to the two younger lawyers, "You two, take care of yourselves... And..."

He paused for a second, staring right into Athena's eyes. Looking closely, there was a faint, yet visible blush on his face, "I have to admit... I had fun tonight."

A faint noise of discord from the prosecutor's heart caught the girl's attention. It was the sound of both happiness and sorrow, a bittersweet discord - she could tell that he still has some lingering jealousy as well as unresolved affection for her. Having sex with him wasn't enough to satisfy his latent feelings, and it isn't difficult for Athena to know what he truly wants. That being the feeling of closure, "Simon, I know you still have feelings for me. Yet you already know I have a boyfriend, and I honestly love him."

After hearing those words, Apollo was quick to realize that the prosecutor's dilemma. As much as he objects and abhors the idea of making a cuckold out of himself any more than he already did tonight, he understood that his girlfriend has sentiment of sympathy for Prosecutor Blackquill. Simon offered to die in her place, and she does care for the man as if he was her older brother. Ergo, it would be rude of him to let him go home cold. Thinking of a way to make all three of them to leave with a smile on their faces - or at the very least, leave without any more heartache, the defense attorney quietly asks his junior co-worker to help the prosecutor out.

"Oh, I see." Athena acknowledged Apollo's reasoning. He appears to understand the man's woes, and she began to feel guilty for breaking the prosecutor's heart. There was only one way that she could come up with to resolve his internal conflict. Hopefully, it will placate the twisted samurai's discord, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, Simon. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll give you this."

In short, deliberate strides, the young defense attorney drew closer to Simon, approaching him as she lightly tugged on his coat and pulling him down. Before he could say another word, he was silenced by soft lips gently pressing against his. The instant he realized that Athena was kissing him, the prosecutor could feel a different sensation that was neither pleasure nor euphoria. Rather, it was the sensation of warmth, fulfillment, and fruition.

Athena slowly broke away as she looked into Simon's eyes with her usual energetic grin on her face and arms akimbo, "Feeling any better now?"

"... Of course." He looked to his left, touching his lips. The prosecutor took a moment to let what just happened sink in. Despite his affection for the girl ascending even higher the instant he lost her virginity to her and when she kissed him, he finally accepted the reality of her situation. Because, the bottom line is that Athena's in a relationship. Breaking them up for his personal gain would be an act of dishonor and barbarism, and it won't do any justice for either of them, "Before I leave, I want to apologize for doubting both of you. Especially you, Justice-dono. You seem to be taking good care of Athena, and I hope you continue to take care of her. Or else."

"I will, don't worry." Apollo nodded, slightly trembling at Simon's passive threat. Carefully, he wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist as she kisses him on the cheek. Looking right back at the prosecutor, he gave a final nod of agreement, staring into his exhausted eyes, "Prosecutor Blackquill, I'm not interested in letting my own girlfriend down."

"Good. I hope you keep your word, Justice-dono." After being assured that Athena is in good hands, Simon turned around, ready to head home. And without saying a single word, he walked out of the lobby, waving them goodnight. He carefully shuts the door behind him, leaving the two defense attorneys alone in the room.

Silence followed suit between the couple as they turn to gaze into each other's eyes. Athena gave her boyfriend and senior co-worker a playful wink, wrapping her arms around Apollo's neck, drawing him to a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you. For everything. And like I said, you have nothing to worry about. I still love you."

"Well, I hope so. To be honest, I kinda felt awkward throughout that whole bit. Like I was a cuckold or something." The older defense attorney pouted. A drop of sweat trailed down his cheek, "And I never thought I would actually get to partake in a threesome. Though I guess it's something I can put in the list of activities I tried out in my lifetime."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, giggling in mild sarcasm, "I understand how you feel. It was an 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing. I mean, it's too late to take it back now. But I promise you that this will be a one-time-only experience."

"That's good." Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. He took a quick glance at the window, realizing that it was way too late in the evening for them to hang around the defendant's lobby, much less, the courthouse. Yet he can't help but think about the little "event" they had inside of this very room. It felt rather painful for him to let another man have sex with his girlfriend, but it was pretty kinky. However, he's no cuckold by any means. This whole thing left a rather bitter aftertaste in the back of his throat, and he fully recognized that it's not something he would like to partake in again... But at least everyone leaves the room happy, "I think we should go home now."

"Yep. You're right. And I'm sure we can get back by midnight if we pick up the pace." Athena took her boyfriend's hand, urging him to leave the lobby, "C'mon. Let's go."

Trying to beat the clock, they both exit the room and closed the wooden door behind them as they rush to leave the courthouse. As they expected, it was completely dark outside with the exception of the dim streetlights that were on. Apollo and Athena stood outside for a bit, wiping sweat off their faces and catching their breath. (As if they weren't already tired to begin with.)

It took a few seconds before they regained their balance; however, Apollo seemed quite exhausted. Wondering if he was alright, the girl turned to look at him, and immediately realized that he was completely soaked in his own perspiration - well, more like, completely drenched in his own perspiration. His clothes are wet, his cheeks are red, and he gave off the aroma of post-sex musk. For some reason, a single thought floated in her mind out of nowhere. Why? Who knows. But Athena had to say one remark before they head back home.

"We should totally have shower sex next time."

* * *

Lyre: Thanks for reading. I really really love reviews. (As long as they're not mean.)

(Updated Jun 11, 2015. Spelling / grammar mistakes fixed and additional changes made.)


End file.
